epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronic Goofy
"Boy, this place sure could use some cleanin'!" -Goofy after being put together Animatronic Goofy is a robot dog modeled after the real Goofy. He was one of the first characters to have been comfirmed for Epic Mickey in concept art. In the game (as with Donald Duck and Daisy Duck), Oswald had the Mad Doctor make an animatronic version of him as a friend for him before the events of the game. He appears in OsTown and has a mission, like Donald and Daisy, involving the recovery of his parts in Tomorrow City. There are several original characters in the game (one of them being called Tiki Sam) that have a similar appearence to Goofy. This may be a reference to Goofy's everyman cartoons from the 1940s and 1950s in which many Goofy-like characters appeared. In Epic Mickey Created by Oswald, who has always envied Mickey's life and friends, the Animatronic Goofy has been designed to clean different places in Wasteland. With a hoover, he managed to do his duty with a smile. Unfortunately, when Animatronic Goofy was doing his work at Tomorrow City, the Mad Doctor and his Beetleworx army dismantled him and, so, his parts were strewn in the City. Goofy's animatronic head is contained in some kind of machine, in front of the fountain in OsTown. Mickey Mouse and Gus the Gremlin, searching for access to Oswald's den, meet Goofy, who reveals his story to them and asks them to find his parts. Finally, Mickey found/didn't find all the dog's parts and the robot could/couldn't return cheerfully to his duties. Then (only if he has given the parts), Mickey could go inside Ortensia's house and find the locket . After he left the place, Goofy revealed his anxiety concerning Ortensia's absence. In the Happy Ending, Goofy is seen cleaning up Ostown, hooving in Ortensia's garden. In the Sad Ending, he is shown being sad, due to not having his body, as one of the window shutters outside Mickey's house falls off of its hinge in the distance. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Animatronic Goofy will reappear in the upcoming sequel to the first game. Gameplay footage has shown he will also speak. You meet him in Ostown where he is sent flying by an explosion caused by three overcharged Thinner pumps and crashes into the ground.. After realizing he didn't understand how Prescott told him to fix them, he asks Mickey and Oswald to do it how Jamface told him, so with that he introduces the Fairy Sketch to the player. After finishing Episode 1 - A Family Reunion, he asks the player to go where the Thinner was pumped to so they can retrive the parts of Oswald's statue; if the player finds the two heads for the statue, he has the choice to restore the Oswald statue or change it to Mickey's statue. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "Mickey Mouse has a couple of intrepid pals who don't seem to have anything better to do than share his adventures, so why not Oswald? That was certainly the Lucky Rabbit's thinking when he cobbled together spare animatronic parts and fashioned his very own versions of Donald Duck and the inimitable Goofy. Sure, they look kind of creepy, but their mechanical hearts are in the right place (or at least pretty close; Goofy's heart might be closer to where his kidney should be, and you don't wanna know where his brain is.) And yeah, they know they're not the originals. But that doesn't make them any less devoted to Oswald, and always ready for whatever misadventure he has in mind!" ''( Animatronic Goofy 's "Tales of Wasteland" profile )' Animatronic Goofy is character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He helps Oswald and Animatronic Donald in their struggle to clean the clocktower in "Clock Tower Cleaners".and joins Oswald in his dare with Pete (together with Donald) to stay a night in Lonesome Manor in "One Scary Night". Goofy's Parts Animatronic Goofy's parts were hidden in Tomorrow City , here are the locations: *1. Hidden behind a wall in the "Raise the Notilus" level.It's on the opposite wall of one of the gear towers, you'll have to use Thinner. *2. Defeat the Slobber mini-boss with Paint. The chest with the part will be revealed. *3. Reactivate that cargo-car ride (Thin the farther floor from the entrance to reveal a path to a hidden room. Paint the gears back in then spin the center one) Platform on the cars to the other edge.The chest is right there. *4. The "preview camera" for the Rocket Ship area will automatically show you where it is. Use one of the big pods to reach it (Thin the big pod and jump inside). Quotes *''"Gwarsh, hello, Mickey!"'' *''"Are those what I think they are? Yup! My parts!"'' *''"Thanks, Mickey! I can back to work, now. And boy, this place could use some cleanin'." '' Gallery Goofy-in-em-2.png|Animatronic Goofy in Epic Mickey 2 captured from one of the previews for the game. Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy with Oswald and Mickey Close-up Epic-mickey-5-goofy.jpg|A sketch of Anamatronic Goofy in the early stages. Trivia *If you miss one of Goofy's parts, don't worry. They will be on sale at the Emporium for 1,000 E-Tickets each. On a similar note he's missing one arm, and oddly enough it doesn't bother in any way. *Repairing Goofy will allow access into Ortensia's house. This opens the option of selling the locket inside for a lot of E-tickets or giving it to Oswald for a Health Expansion. Repairing him also earns you the "Animatronic Goofy Pin". *Oswald claims Goofy's vacuum foot was all his idea. *The real version Goofy makes a appearance in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *There was a concept that Goofy would have a dark brown jacket, ripped shoes, and he would have the nose of Zero from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". In said concept, it would have been his left arm missing as opposed to the right arm as seen in the final game. *Although if Mickey (the player) couldn't/didn't repaired Goofy in the first game, he will appear in one piece again in the sequel, meaning that he recovered his parts in canon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Robots Category:Beetleworx Category:Allies Category:Dogs